


GOOD NEWS

by MagiCraft



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Aiba in charge, Literally in the closet, M/M, Not much plot, in the closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiCraft/pseuds/MagiCraft
Summary: Ever noticed how Aiba asks Sakurai to 'do the news' whenever the caster is in a particularly embarrassing situation? This is a completely logical expansion of that observation. XD





	GOOD NEWS

 

GOOD NEWS

By the time Aiba has worked the buckle of Sho's belt loose, Sho is already driven halfway to distraction by the breathtaking kisses Aiba had started with. They don't have much space in the tiny storage room, and the light doesn't work, but the lock on the door does, so they make do. Aiba looms over him, impatient and not at all gentle when he strips away the clothes that are between them.

It's been awhile since they had stolen a moment together, and it's like neither can quite believe their luck. They are fast, needy and demanding because who knows when this chance might come again?

He's naked from the waist down and Aiba pushes him to sit on an old office chair. It rolls back a little with his weight, but there is not far it can go, and Aibas hands on his thighs keep him steady as the other man kneels between his legs. “Fuck, I've missed you Sho-chan.” his breath is hot, and it makes Sho's cock twitch, the anticipation almost painful.

“Shh. Someone might hear.” it's uneven, deeper and more carnal than he intended; Aiba has that effect on him.

“Tell me the news, Sakurai caster.” He is relentless, and Sho’s face burns with embarrassment and, to be honest, the familiar thrill of excitement. Because Masaki does this when he wants to be in charge. He likes Sho at his most proper - his most respectable - and Masaki likes to make him come undone. To work him over so thoroughly that Sho is nothing but a gasping, salacious mess, rendered speechless by his lovers’ hands, his lips, his tongue.

Sho tries. Every time, he gives Masaki what he wants; he recalls the headlines and repeats them between muffled moans. But Masaki’s mouth closes around him, and Sho forgets what he was saying. Hands fisting in Masaki’s silky black hair, he trips from topic to topic, skipping words and losing his tenuous thread on reality.

Sho gives into the inarticulate gibberish, cutting himself off with a low growl when Masaki sucks deep and changes his rhythm all at once. Colour sparks behind his eyes, tention that had built slowly snapping with alarming speed. Masaki takes it all, stroking him over the edge and easing him back down to earth after. His large, expressive eyes peer up through his lashes to regard Sho, glinting with pleasure in the dim room.

“Was that all the news Sho-chan?”

He nods.

“Then you have to say it.” Masaki insists; he’s not going to let Sakurai touch him until he says his usual sign-off. It’s mortifying and unnecessary, but it’s also kind of fun, because it makes Masaki happy, and Sho would easily do much worse to please the exuberant younger man. So he does as Aiba asks, and then Sho returns Masaki’s affection in his own way.

When Sakurai Sho finishes work on Monday nights, he hurries home to a cold shower, or - if their schedules allow - a warm hand in bed with his phone pressed to his ear and Masaki’s voice telling exactly what to do. Those are Good News Days.


End file.
